Beautiful Soul
by allara serasai
Summary: Draco loves Hermione, w00t! My first songfic, so tell me if I'm doing this right


A/N: My first bit of ff in over three months, w00t! My first songfic, so go easy in the reviews! Or can you at least review? ::makes puppy dog eyes::

Happy Reading!

Beautiful Soul

I'm sick of it all. I'm sick of all the users, all the people vying for my attention, trying to get something out of me. I'm sick of all the arrogant pricks, trying to tell me what to do, how to keep my business running, telling me things I've known since I was born. I'm sick of whispers behind my back whenever I walk in public, whispers of Death Eaters and darkness, Voldemort and evil in my past. But mostly, I'm just sick . Physically sick, when I see you walking with some guy, because when I see you there, in the broad daylight, with someone else, I know that no matter how hard they try, no matter how hard I try to deny it, no matter how hard I fight it, I want to be the one you're walking with, the one you're looking at, the one you're smiling at, the one you're laughing at.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

The first time I ever saw you, there was something about you that just caught my eye, that made me want to forget everything in the world except for you. Even now, so many years later, I can _feel_ it when you walk past. Even now, so many years later, I would- I **am** willing to drop everything- **anything** for you, just for you, only for you. I want for you to be able to trust me (not easy to trust a rumored ex-Death Eater, I know), I want for you to be able to believe that I would never be able to choose someone else over you (not easy to believe in a "playa", I know), I want for you to just _want_ me to be there for you, holding you, loving you in my arms (not easy to want someone who insulted you for years, I know).

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

If only, if only, you would let me love you. If only, if only, you would see past this cold facade I keep up. If only, if only, you would see how this is no ruse, no ploy, no trick. If only, if only, you would see that I am truly, deeply, passionately, forever, always, only in love with you. You're the only one I could ever truly give my entire heart to.

_Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c'mon lets try_

Those girls trying to catch my attention, the ones with the skirts, with the makeup, with the heels, I don't care about them. I know what they look like on the outside (gorgeous) and I know what people see when they look at me (hot property) but more importantly, I know what you look like on the inside (incredible). My mother once told me, "A life without love is no life at all", and I know how true those words ring for me. I know that no one you have ever gone out with, no one you will ever go out with (except for me, if I could get you to look my way) will ever love you as much as I have, as much as I do, as much as I will.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Whenever I feel your glance slip off of me, slip past me, slip like I'm nothing to you (because that's what I am to you, right? Nothing.) I want to laugh, I want to scream, I want to cry, because I know you'll never love me the way I love you. When I'm lying in my bed at night, unable to sleep, fearing, welcoming these dreams of you, I wonder if there is anything I can do to catch your eye that way, I wonder if there's ever a possibility that you might even cast a friendly eye my way? I know that your research takes up all your time, I know that your friends take up the rest of that time, and whatever second you might have left, you just want to sleep, tired (but still radiant, always radiant, always shining in my dreams). But I know that if you ever felt for me just a fraction of what I feel for you, I'd know that I'd never have to call you names, insult you, make you feel inferior (not that I'd be able to you're so strong, so incredible, so wonderful, so beyond my reach). I'd never have to hide anything anymore, not Death Eater secrets (because I'm not one, never was, never will be), not passionate affairs, flings in the night (because if I was with you, I'd never want to stray, you're that unique, I'd never be bored), not weariness at this life (because with you in it, you'd be the spark lighting everything, letting me see past the grayness of myself into your colors), not even my own feelings (because if I knew you wanted me, I'd never care about anyone else's opinions, cuz you're the only one that matters).

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

So now I'm writing this, pouring out my heart, giving you my heart. I'm writing you this letter because, well, I know that I don't want to regret anything anymore, that I don't want to let this precious chance for me to tell you slip through my fingers.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Hermione Granger, I, Draco Malfoy, love you.

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_


End file.
